1. Technical Field
The disclosure generally relates to display assemblies, especially to a display assembly with an adjustable stand.
2. Description of Related Art
With increases in both the number of people using video display terminals and the amount of time that an individual user spends in front of the terminal, it has become evident that the occurrence of headaches, user fatigue, and eye, neck and back strain has increased. The ergonomics associated with video displays has become a major consideration in display design. A conventional flat display terminal can be manually adjusted through rotating a display screen relative to a stand. However, manual positioning the flat display terminal may require many adjustments, which is inconvenient.